DIMENSIONAL RETURN
by RikTheKai
Summary: Logan (AKA wolverine) is thrown into an unkown world by an unkown mutant where he has to take side of a wholly evolved team of X-Men in a war against the team of an unbelievably strong enemy
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: ENTERS WOLVERINE**

It was a beautiful evening. Tiny birds were flying in the orange autumn sky. A man with brown overcoat and a brown hat with a pair of black glasses walked up to a man in the bank

"I'd like to apply for an ATM card please."

"Sure, sir! Fill up this form please" the man in the bank said handing him a thin paper.

The man laid his eyes on the paper for a minute before he put his right hand in his pocket and said "Oh! I thought having this could give me some benefits" taking out a big rifle from his pocket. He placed the gun on the man's forehead and cried "Freeze Everyone! Put your hands in the air and lie down on the ground." The cry was loud enough to make everyone follow him, except one.

"Can't you hear, muscles." The man cried walking towards the only man standing.

The muscular man with a cigar in his right hand turned towards him

"No doubt I can. It's just that I don't feel like agreeing to you, bub!" putting the cigar in his mouth.

"Heh! Well, let's make you agree" the man put his rifle on his forehead.

Slash!

The rifle was cut in two. There was no change to be noticed in the man except that his sharp admantium claws were out of his left hand. On the other hand, the brown coated man was terrified to death. The men in the bank had started to take stand. However no one was ready to come close the duo. Not because of the brown coated man. It was our lovely friend Logan who they feared the most.

Logan, paying no attention to the fear of the men around started to walk towards the exit "I get it. This bub is all yours" (taking his claws in). He had barely finished his sentence when he saw a dark figure sitting on the roof of the building across the street who was taking a close watch him. He ignored it and walked out of the bank.

The dark shadow with binoculars saw Logan walk out his field of vision. He stood up. "He might be the man. I need to hurry though" He looked down to see that Wolverine was climbing up the building with the help of his admantium claws. He turned back and made a run. Wolverine climbs up and starts chasing him.

Jumping over buildings, the pursuit continues. The dark figure at once turns back and launches an array of pin like materials at him. Fortunately, none of them even touch Wolverine. He makes a dive and grabs the cape of the brown man to make him fall down.

"I don't know who you are but you should know that you can't escape wolverine" logan says, pointing his claws down his throat. The brown man seems frightened to death. It doesn't take him long to understand that it is not Logan he is afraid of. The eyes seem to be fixed on something behind Logan. As he turns back, he feels a hard metal thud on his head making him fall unconscious.

Logan(Opening his eyes): What the heck happened to me?

He sits up and rubs his eyes. He takes a look around.

Logan: Where am I?

A sudden voice from behind : This is the town of New York. (Jumps from above, two feet behind Logan) I couldn't find any ID on you. That's the only reason you still live. If he chose you, you must be someone of concern.

Logan:(Turns Back to see a different man. A white slim figure with guns in both hands and a bare body with blue jeans) Who are you?(Stands up and takes out the claws)

Man: (Calmly comes close) It's not about who I am. The question to acquire most of the priority is 'Who are you?' (Points his guns towards Logan)

Logan: (Attains a battle stance) What if I deny to tell?

Man: (Loading a light blue capsule almost as big as his palm in the gun) I am afraid my guns would not like that. And if they don't, I… (points a gun towards his head)

A scarlet energy beam from the man's left comes and hits the gun throwing it far off. Both of them stare in that direction. A handsome figure in black suit and golden brunette hair walks towards them, his eyes as red as raw flame.

The other man: I woudn't do that, radiator! (places his right hand on his forehead)

Radiator: (Takes his other gun away) This isn't over Cyclops.

He throws a capsule on the ground which opens a portal through which he escapes. The portal closes right behind him.

Logan: (Turns towards the man) Cyke? Where is your visor? How can you control them without it?

Cyclops: ( eyes turned to blue) What are talking about? Its been over ten years since I've learnt to control them. Mind me. Where were you? I thought you were dead.

Logan: (taking the claws in) What the… I'm as healthy as a horse. We met only last… What is this place?

Cycops : New York

Logan: This desert? Bub, are you alright? This place is a ruin.

Cyclops : Yeah, a lot has happened since you went away. Come with me. We need to return to the base.

Cyclops presses a button on his wrist watch. The blackbird, the black huge jet comes flying from nowhere and lands before them. Both of them get in.

Radiator: (bent to his knees) It was all of a sudden that he attacked me. I couldn't take both of them at once. His level was almost the same level as Cyclops'.

A man from the shadows : So, you made a run, huh?

A scarlet cloak from behind the man lands. A female from the shadow puts her palm on the shoulders of the man and turns towards radiator : Did you do what I asked for?

Radiator: Yes, ma'am. It must be active by now.

Lady: We don't have a long time then. C'mon you two.

All the three walk into the shadows and fade in the eternal dark


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: WHAT HAPPENED HERE**

Cyclops: (Sitting on a chair) : Is everything clear now?

Logan : (Moving from one point to other): No, It's not! You are trying to tell me that a pack of mutants appeared from nowhere and took all the X-men down?

Cyclops: It's hard to believe but they are very powerful, Logan.

Logan: They are strong. I get that but… Wait! Since when did you start calling me 'Logan'? Where's the respect, bub!

Cyclops: What are you talking about? I've been calling you 'Logan' since the beginning of time.

Logan(whispers) : (Grabs his head) Some serious shit is going on. I've got to sort it out.

Cyclops: I think you need to recollect some news updates since you went mising. Go ahead. Ask me whatever you need to know.

Logan: Okay! Let's start with "When was the last time you saw me?"

Cyclops : 4 years ago just before we thought you were dead.

Logan: Holy…! How did I… I mean what actually happened.

Cyclops: You were attacked by a cyborg virus which was eating your admantium skeleton off. You were losing your healing factor and then you disappeared and never returned till today. Even Cerebro couldn't find you.

Logan : It's gotta be a dream or stuff. I don't remember any of the things that you are telling me and the last time I saw you was a week ago and you were a nice 20 year old kid. I don't know if it's a dream but I'm sure it's not the world I used to live in.

Cyclops: (stares at logan and cries at once with joy) I get it! Did you meet Hark before you came here?

Logan: Who's that?

Cyclops : A brown skinned tall muscular time travelling mutant.

Logan: I don't know of a time traveler but I did see a tall brown man before I came here.

Cyclops: That's it! He's sent you here. It's a dimensional switch. (whispers) But if he's alive, where is he?

Logan : What's that? Dimensional..crap?

Cyclops: He's sent you to a different dimension. Dimensions are the parallel worlds running at the same time with the same people in it. There are a numerous dimensions running at the same time. Two new dimensions are created based on every choice you make. Every dimension is the result of a decisions taken by us.

Logan: Whoa! Halt! I'm not the sci-fi, bub! So, what you are basically saying is that I'm stuck in some other world where everything has been turned to ruins? If that's it, what's happening in my world now?

Cyclops: It's probably frozen. It won't resume until you return.

Logan: Okay, so gow do i return?

Cyclops: I dont know. The only person who can answer you is 'Hark'. The one who sent you here.

Logan (frustrated) : Gosh! What if I die here?

Cyclops: I don't know. Probably, your dimension will end as well.

Logan: (sits in grief) That means both the worlds are at stake now.

Logan: Can you tell me about everything in detail?

Cyclops: (Thinks for a minute and speaks) Okay! Here you go.

"It has been 4 years since you… I mean the wolverine of this dimension died. Professor was pretty sad. So was I. Even during the classes, I couldn't address the students. I froze in the middle of the lectures. I was losing it. Professor noticed the changes in me. He asked me to take some days off and go out. I hesitated at first but I finally agreed. I went to Alex. He was in Hawaii back then. I stayed there for about seven months. We used to surf and play all day long. Alex kept me out of all the worries. It was quite an obvious thing. Even professor noticed it. He asked me to stay there for the whole year. I refused but he didn't agree to make me return.

It was one night when me and Alex were sleeping in our rooms. I heard a sudden noises- Screams, Shrieks, people crying, blasts. I woke up and made a run. I was underdressed but that didn't matter. I went to Alex's room. No one was there. His bed was burnt and cut in two. I ran out of the house to seek him.

The scene I saw outdoor was terrifying. A bunch of mutants were crashing everything. I saw a truck coming at me. No one was in it. So, I used my eye beam to cut it into two. As I did, I saw Peter standing right ahead of me. It was him who had thrown that truck at me. I tried talking to him. But he wasn't even able to recognize me. He acted like we were born enemies. In a final roar, I asked him to stop. He dashed at me. His whole body started to convert into metal. Something told me that he was unstoppable. I jumped out of the way. He ran right into Alex's house, breaking it to pieces. It took him only a few seconds to come out again. He charged at me like an angry rhino. I dodged him. He started to throw different articles at me and I kept piercing them with my laser. At last, he grabbed an old lady from the streets and threw her right at me. I heard her cries. I didn't want to shoot. My reflexes made me burn her either (sobs). I was really not in the state of seeing one more death. That turned me really mad. I gave him a last warning. Tears were running down my cheeks but he didn't stop. I shot a beam right in his belly. He was thrown back. However, it was not enough to stop him. He stood up yet again.

He also dropped the joke and became serious. He started giving me straight blows. I dodged as much as I could but two of them were enough for my weak ribs to shatter. I understood that it was a situation of 'kill or be killed'. I rose and started running. I took him to the garbage picking plant. The metal gate was locked. I had to melt the gates. Due to his heavy metal armor, he reached long after I did. He moved from one place to other in search of me. He smashed anything that came in his path. I was inside the control room. Seeing the right opportunity, I switched the electromagnet on. His body couldn't resist but to get stuck above. There was nothing he could do except for turning back to normal.

I was waiting for that opportunity. He had really turned me on. As he turned back to normal, I shot my strongest beam and his muscles were melted, dividing him into many pieces. His hard head fell right before me. (sobs) I sat there weeping. I kept asking 'what had I done.' I turned back to see the flames of death burning. Innocent men were being killed by mutants. I could not even stand on my feet. Suddenly I… (stares at Logan)"

Logan: Why did you stop?

Cyclops : Your arm… Its…

Logan looked at his right arm. His bicep was twinkling with a red flash

Cyclops: (comes close) What is this?

Logan's arm bexploded shattering his muscles over Cyclops' face. The explosion was powerful enough to harm the brunette young man. Cyclops felt unconscious while Logan roared in pain. He kneeled down and kept roaring.

Another explosion and the roof fell over Logan's right leg. He completely lied down beside Scott.

The muscular white man with two huge rifles on his back named Radiator descended from the hole above. He took out his guns and pointed towards Logan.

Radiator : And this moment is marked as the end of the great X-Men! (Starts laughing)

 _That's it for this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one!_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:THE MAN IN BLUE**

The white brunette man pressed a button on his earpiece.

"The job is done. The animal is dead and Cyclops is unconscious. Our tracking bomb worked perfectly. What are further orders?"

A female voice responded

"Take Cyclops to the abandoned factory."

"What about the other one?"

"Leave him there. He is no use to us anymore."

"Copy that!"

He pressed the button again to close the connection. He walked forth to Cyclops' body and put it on his shoulders. Cyclops' blood spilled all over him. He took a similar capsule to open a portal. He was about to throw it when he saw a pile of diskettes. He went forth and started shuffling them and reading the labels on them.

Unfamiliar with Logan's healing factor, he stood there reading those names. The time he took to do so was enough for Logan to recover and stand back on his feet.

"You should have researched a little more about me. (take the claws out)"

"(Turns back, amazed) You- How are you still alive. (Threw Cyclops' body away and attained a battle stance)"

"Like I said. You should have researched. (Jumps over him) Roar!"

Radiator pressed a button on his gun. A red plasma like substance was shot out of it that pierced right through Logan's Stomach. He fell down by the force of it but managed to stand back up again and heal himself.

Logan: You can't kill me,bub!

He dashed towards the gunned man, dodging the several plasma shots fired at him and managed to land a scratch right on his face. The man roared in pain and aimed his rifle at Logan. A single slash and the rifle was cut in two. He aimed his other rifle but the result was the same.

Seeing his opponent unarmed, Logan paced towards his enemy. He was about to chop the man's head when the man's stomach and back flashed red. Logan took a step back. The energy seemed to accumulate a spot. At once, a red hot heat wave was thrown out of the body. The wave was circular in shape. It's radius kept increasing rapidly. The wave hit Logan's stomach pushing him a couple of steps back.

He turned to his stomach to see what it caused. Logan's stomach muscles were melted with the heat. His admantium bones could be seen. However, it didn't take him long to recover and charge back at the enemy. Radiator shot another wave. Knowing how it worked, Logan jumped over and dodged it. He drew himself closer to his enemy and landed a kick on his face. Radiator was thrown back on the ground. Logan charged back at him. He knew that his enemy was not strong enough to shoot another heat wave. He pierced both his hands' claws into the man's stomach. The man cried loud in pain. Yet, he managed to make another wave. Being so close to him, Logan could not avoid it. He took full damage and was thrown on the ground as well.

Before Logan could recover, the man threw a portal capsule and crawled into it. The portal closed behind him. It took Logan a little more time to heal and stand back up. As he did, he ran towards his friend. He put him on his shoulders. He was about to make a a run when he saw Cyclops' visor on the ground. He put it back on its owner's eyes and inside.

On the other side, Radiator crawled out of the portal to reach a dark room. A man lowered to his knees was waiting for him to return.

Man: You failed us again, Radiator. This is gonna be your last time.

Saying this, the man walked out of the dark to reveal his blue furry feet. He took his feet up and was about to smash his little face when the women in red walked out of the dark and put her hand on the man's shoulder.

Lady: We can't rely on this idiot anymore. I give the duty of putting them to death to you.

Man: (bows inn respect) I shall not frustrate you, ma'am.

Lady: I know you won't! Put him in the death chamber.

The man bowed again and started pulling Radiator by his feet while he kept crying for mercy and a second chance.

Meanwhile, Logan managed to take his friend to the treatment room in the facility. The room was filled with automated machines that were helping him out. Cyclops managed to return his senses.

Cyclops: Logan! Thanks for helping me out.

Logan : What are you talking about. It's alright, bub.

Cyclops: (smiles and gets up) I feel much better now!

He takes all the mechanical wires off his body. Finally he takes the visor off.

Cyclops: (Stands up) So, they managed to put a bomb inside of you, huh?

Logan: I'm afraid it was not just a bomb. It was a detector.

Cyclops: (Stares at him) That means they know our location. We must empty this place as soon as we can. For, as much as I know them, they will attack us with all they have got. We've got to be prepared for that. C'mon, here's something I want to show you.

He holds Logan's hand and starts to run. Suddenly, they hear a noise. The roof above cracks at different points. Pieces of broken roof start falling right before them blocking their way ahead. Both of them attain a battle stance and start looking around in all directions to seek the enemy. Suddenly, a man on four limbs walks towards them out of the dark shadows in the corrido

Man: It's been long since our last meeting. Eh, Cyke?

The man walks forth to reveal his blue furry body. Both the X-men look at the mutant amazed.

Logan and Cyclops: BEAST?

Beast: Let the battle commence!

 _To be continued_


End file.
